Breaking the Weasley Clause
by quidditchmum
Summary: Harry sticks his foot in his mouth at the Sunday Weasley lunch and fears he is in trouble with his wife. Can Harry and Ginny work things out before someone gets hexed?


In some ways, it was a fairly typical Sunday afternoon at the Burrow. After the war was over and all her children had left the house, Molly Weasley had instituted a weekly family lunch on Sundays. Attendance was all but mandatory for all her children, save Charlie who had gone back to Romania and his dragons. The kids all groused about having to put in a command performance (and the Howler they'd likely receive if they didn't), but Harry knew they all looked forward to it as much as he did.

This week's luncheon was extra special because it was Dominique's first. Charlie had even Portkeyed in for the weekend to meet Bill and Fleur's new arrival. Harry had only been able to hold the barely two-week old baby for a moment, but he was smitten. Molly had snatched her from him before he was ready to let her go and then proceeded to shoo all the men out of house to help Arthur with his Muggle grill and to set up the tables for lunch.

The backyard was a hubbub of activity. By virtue of being raised by Muggles, Harry was nominated to supervise Arthur and his grill whilst the brothers Weasley engaged in a lively jousting competition with the picnic tables. It was a testament to the rambunctious nature of Weasley lunches, that no one seem particularly disturbed by the sound or sight of picnic tables violently clashing in mid-air.

Harry helped Arthur get the fire started and when he was sure that his father-in-law wasn't going to set anything important aflame, he began to scan the property for his wife. Ginny had been conspicuously absent for the better part of an hour. After arriving at the Burrow and cooing the appropriate amount of time over Dominique, she had snuck out of the house with Teddy and Victoire in tow and hadn't been seen since.

Harry smiled as he spotted her approaching from the direction of the Quidditch pitch with Teddy and Victoire trailing behind her. The conspiratorial looks the three were sharing confirmed to Harry that Ginny had snuck the youngsters up for a covert fly while everyone's attention had been on the baby. The affection between the three was obvious, even from a distance, and it made Harry feel all warm inside.

Ginny had been by Harry's side, caring for Teddy since the early days following the war. Because of her love for Harry and the high regard in which she had held Tonks, Ginny had been hell-bent that Teddy wanted for nothing, especially love.

And as for Victoire? She and Ginny were as thick as thieves. Despite Fleur's best efforts to mold Victoire into a proper French young lady, she had a mind of her own. She was enchanted by her Aunt Ginny and wanted to be just like her. Every Sunday, Victoire arrived at the Burrow in a frilly dress with her strawberry blonde hair in perfect ringlets, but always left in a pint-sized replica of Ginny's Holyhead Harpies jersey, her hair in a plait that looked suspiciously like the one her favorite aunt wore when she played Quidditch. Fleur could never catch them making the switch, but not from lack of trying. Ginny always feigned innocence and put it off to accidental magic. Harry knew better and suspected she had more than one accomplice.

"Teddy, you'we a pwat!" Victoire said, her hands on her hips in an all too familiar pose after Teddy had tugged on her plait.

Unfortunately, in addition to her fashion sense and love of flying, Victoire had also picked up some of Ginny's less savory character traits.

"Corrupting the sprogs are we?" George asked, having slipped away from the jousting competition in shame after his table had been shattered into bits.

"Who me?" Ginny answered in a voice that sounded so innocent it made Harry think if Quidditch hadn't worked out she could have had a brilliant career as an actress. "Wait. Victoire, tell Uncle George where you learned that word."

Victoire looked from Ginny to George and back to Ginny, her finger on her three year old chin as if deep in thought. "Uncle Won?"

"That's my girl," Ginny said and they exchanged a high five. Victoire beamed under her aunt's encouragement.

"Nice one, Gin," George said when he was able to control his laughter.

"I do what I can." Ginny bowed and gave Harry a wink.

"You are incorrigible." Harry walked over and ruffed Victoire and Teddy's hair before they ran off towards the house.

"I waited for almost 18 years for another Weasley witch to come along so I'd have someone to share my secrets with. I'm just making up for lost time."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Perhaps we'll have our own little witch for you to corrupt one day soon."

Ginny pulled away and raised an eyebrow before kissing his check and trotting off after Teddy and Victoire, no doubt to go torture Fleur.

Bugger, Harry thought. He had certainly put his foot in it this time. The last thing he wanted was for Ginny to think he was pressuring her to have a baby. They had discussed it several months ago. Harry had let her know that he was ready, but she had let him know that she was not. She was at the height of an enviable Quidditch career, dividing her time between the Harpies and England's National Team and just wasn't ready to put it on hold to have a baby. Besides which, they were both still pretty young to be seriously thinking about starting a family. Harry knew she was right, but that didn't stop the wistful feeling that welled up in his chest when he watched as Bill walked from the house with baby Dominique cradled in his arms, whilst he softly sang to her.

Harry was in the bathroom fretting as he attended to his evening ablutions. Ginny had not mentioned his earlier gaffe and he was not sure if he should bring it up. He didn't want to make things worse. She had been quiet since they returned from the Burrow and he wasn't getting a good read on what she was feeling. He decided he would play it by ear after gauging Ginny's mood when he joined her in bed. He took a deep breath, dried his face with a hand towel, and then stepped into their bedroom.

Ginny, who had been reading in bed when he had gone into the bathroom, was now lying on her side with her back to him, her hair fanned out across his pillow. Any concerns he had had about her being upset with him were immediately put to rest when he saw that she had changed into the silky blue nightshirt she knew he loved. There was nothing overtly sexual about the nightshirt or her pose, but he had been with her long enough to be confident that the combination of the two was an invitation to snuggle up behind her and get busy. Ginny loved it when things got started with Harry behind her, especially when she was in the mood for long and slow.

In for a penny, in for a pound, Harry thought as he made quick work of his boxers, slid under the covers and curled up behind his wife. He knew he had read the situation correctly when she shifted slightly and pressed her bum firmly into him. He ran his hand up her side slowly, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric underneath his fingers. He trailed soft kisses up and down her neck as his hand made its way underneath her nightshirt and then slid up her torso to find her breast. He teased it gently until she was purring softly at which he increased the pace and intensity of his attentions. Figuring she was pretty close to ready when she started grinding into him, he pulled away and grabbed his wand from the nightstand. He was halfway through with the circular motion over Ginny's abdomen when he began the incantation, "Contra –"

Before he could finish, Ginny whipped her wand out from underneath her, flipped over and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

A flash of white light emitted from Ginny's wand and sent Harry flying off the bed. He landed with a thud in a heap on the floor.

There was dead silence for a moment before Ginny let out a stifled guffaw.

Harry, surprised and a bit dazed, looked up to see his wife holding both their wands and doing her best to suppress her laughter. "Er, nice spell work love, but if you didn't want to shag all you had to do was say so."

"I am so sorry." A small snort had managed to escape from Ginny's clenched jaw. "I didn't mean to put so much oomph behind the spell. And, who said I didn't want to shag?"

"Hexing me off our bed when I'm bare-arsed naked is a funny way of showing it." Harry shifted on the floor and rubbed his bum. It was a bit sore from the crash landing.

"You have a point there, but maybe it was the spell I was objecting to, not the overture."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "You know as well as I, that we are legally bound to perform the contraceptive charm before we shag as long as you are playing Quidditch. Remember, the Weasley Clause?"

"Bloody Weasley Clause," Ginny grumbled.

The Weasley Clause was a sore subject with Ginny. When the Harpies learned that she had six siblings, they were adamant that she remain on the potion I_and/I_ use the contraceptive charm before engaging in any sexual activity. Ginny had been mortified at the invasion of privacy, but the Harpies weren't willing to take any chances with their rising star and insisted it be written into her contract. The addendum was affectionately known in the Harpies' locker room and amongst the Weasley clan as 'the Weasley Clause'.

"Harry, I went off the potion weeks ago." She bit her lip and looked down at him after blurting it out.

"So, does this mean that you're…" Harry's bewildered expression morphed into a huge smile when Ginny nodded her head.

"But I thought you weren't ready to give up Quidditch."

"Oh Harry, that was ages ago. I've won a league title and played in a World Cup since we had that talk."

"So, you're...you're really ready then?" Harry wasn't trying to be thick, he just wanted to make sure they were in complete agreement.

Ginny nodded again and held out her hand. "Make a baby with me?"

Harry took her hand and pulled himself up off the floor.

"You couldn't have just told me you were ready? You had to hex me?" He confiscated both wands from her and placed them on his nightstand.

"Well, I suppose I could of, but this way was much more fun."

"Minx." Harry climbed back into the bed and pulled her close. "Now, where were we before I was brutally attacked." He slipped his hand back up under her nightshirt and began caressing her breast again. "Here?"

"Actually," Ginny said as she took his hand and guided it down her torso and between her legs. "I believe we were almost here."

"I was here, already?" He whispered in her ear as Ginny let out a soft moan and arched into him. He began working the buttons on her nightshirt open with his free hand. "You realize, if we do this, you'll be in breach of the Weasley Clause."

"Harry," she said as she slipped out of her shirt and pulled him on top of her. "Sod the Weasley Clause."


End file.
